


Stripes

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggressive Levi, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animalistic, Breeding, F/M, Feral Behavior, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Hooker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Maybe - Freeform, Motherhood, NSFW, One Shot, Parents, Pregnancy, Prostitute, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alpha reader, fertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Levi has a favorite hooker. Time and time again he comes to the underground in search of her when he catches scent of her heat. Erwin simply can't understand why he wastes his time with a hooker. She can't believe he won't stop trying to force his dominance over her. Warning: Feral, breeding, mention of pregnancy.





	

Sometimes he needed release. It was hard to do all the work he did without getting a little break here and there. Everyone that heard of him regarded him as Humanity’s Strongest! What a title to have. Being humanity’s strongest also came with obligation to be more than the average fuck. Perhaps it was what it was but he was also a man. A man with needs. Every so often when the urge bit him he found himself dabbling in the underground once more. To think that he had shaken off the underground was a farce. He knew the higher ups knew about it. Sure, but why would they get involved? Levi had no tolerance for his pleasures being swiped from him. They knew better that to punish for a relatively victimless crime of his visiting that damn hooker. Erwin had tried to talk to Levi about not knowing what the young lady might be carrying, but to no avail. Levi always ended up coming back to see her. And by her alone were his cravings sated. No one would shake that bone out of the small alpha’s mouth.

_Knock-knock, knock, knock, knock._

He was back. You knew it by the way he rasped against the doorframe. It was distinctly Levi in nature. You enjoyed being a seamstress, a dancer in the pub but little tickled you as much as being a hooker. Sex was always on the menu for you. So to be paid for it? Ugh, what could be better! You were quick to open the door to him. He stood with his pristine uniform tailored to his body though he seemed breathless when his sights caught you. His sharp eyes contained a shark like quality. He could absolutely smell the warm heat on you. Ah, so much had changed since he left the underground to be a big bad Captain, you thought. A deep chuckle slipped off your lips as you reached out to grasp his cravat, dragging him inside to the click of your deep red heels. Swiftly you brought him forth to meet your lips in a dominating kiss, leaving a stain of red lipstick upon his lips. "It's been a long time stranger. Did you forget about me while playing big boy with the Survey Corps?" You whispered as he kicked the door shut behind him. It really hadn't been that long at all, but where would you get the pleasure from if you didn't tease just a little?

Levi grunted in response, "Tch, melodramatic. it's been under a week." He responds, allowing you to drag him up the stairs with a hand on the cravat. Unusual for the captain but why fight when the prize was his for the taking? The fertile, softly sweet and musky smell filling his senses was undoubtedly you. He could smell it for miles. Poor little fucks that couldn’t catch a smell of it… His unwavering gaze settles on the jiggle of your breasts as he thought of other men. He didn’t smell other men yet. While in heat, it wasn’t likely that you slept with others. Yet how could he be so sure? You were a hooker. Anyone with the correct amount could buy into your soft folds. How sickening.

The black corset lined in deep red left little for imagination... but perhaps that was the tease he needed every time he came to see you. The scant clothes covering every dip and curve, the slap of skin against skin, the smell of your rich perfume and the lewdness that came with visiting you. It made him feel fucking filthy every time he came out of your room. As soon as you got into the room, you forced him down onto the bed. He could have fought. He never did. "Under a week this time, _Captain_." You mocked him, pulling away the cravat as his cloak dropped from his fingers. You weren't a fan of how overly dressed he was so the shirt which was quick to follow after onto the floor as you straddled his hips. Your core rubbed against the cock that twitched eagerly behind thick cloth. His hands came to the tiny black panties you wore, tracing the rim to between your cheeks.

Your hands swiftly came down upon his, drawing him down your black stockings before back up to the garter belt along your round hips. A rumbling growl slipped of his lips. He never appreciated "Nah-ah, now where do you get off acting like that?" You chided at him, grasping his chin in your lace gloved hand. Levi grimaced in response, challenging you with the defiant look in his eyes. He knew the rules that came with dancing this dangerous dance with you... "I know you just think you're my alpha, but you aren't," the words bounced off your lips. It was instantaneous. Levi bucked you up on his hips in response, the swell of his cock pushing up against the fabric you neglected to free him from. Much like that of a snake, his patience was running thin. You were challenging his authority over you? You knew better than to do that. It incited him in the worst of ways. "Fuck that," He growled, his hands digging into luscious (H/C) locks to flip you back onto the bed. You let him push himself upon your body with a small laugh off your lips. He reared you up onto all fours, dragging your hips against his own. It never ceased to amuse you that Levi tried to assert himself over you as an alpha… but you were one too. Could an Omega be a successful hooker? No, that was what people called a bitch. And you were no one’s bitch. 

“What are you going to do Levi?” You asked. You were almost mocking him when the sensation of cold metal pressed against your clit. He hadn’t drawn the metal through the fabric but it still gave you chills down your spine. The knife drew down along your slit up through the crease of your round ass. “Hey,” You barked back at him. Your voice was quickly stifled when Levi slammed your face down upon a fluffy white pillow by gripping the back of your neck tightly. Your hands flew back to his grip on your neck, unable to hear him drawing down the zipper of his pants. Oh but you felt the hardness forcing itself into your warmth in one sharp stroke of Levi’s hips. His tongue clicked sharply at you as his hands replaced themselves along your hips, drawing out before slamming back in while dragging your hips back to meet his own. “You’ve already forgotten that I laid claim to your ass,” Levi sneers as your slender hands gripped the sheets below you. You press yourself up from the pillow onto all fours with a grimace. It was such a rough intrusion into your body. Even so, you didn’t need prep. You were ready for a fuck, aching for it with the insufferable heat pulsing between your legs. The way he pumped his dick into the best of curves made your pussy gush around his thick member prodding inside your body. 

Levi saw no reason why he shouldn’t be considered your alpha. He claimed you, he had the skills to keep you and yet… you seemed to enjoy being a hooker for other men? It was an easy job… but was it necessary? Levi leaned into your body, letting his hips go to work slamming you into your bed. “So what?” Your strained voice was hardly audible between the sharp grunts. Levi could hear it though, how could he not with his chest pressing against your back? You gripped him tightly inside your body in response, working to milk him of his rich seed with a gentle shimmy of your hips down his cock as he came slamming back in. He gave a sharp grunt in response. At times between your clenching muscles and that wonderful shimmying of your hips, Levi had been known to lose his thick spunk. No… he couldn’t this time. He had something to fucking prove. Any woman would have been grateful to have him as an alpha. Yet you challenged him. You wanted more. More of Humanity’s Greatest Soldier. Fucking impossible. “So you shouldn’t ‘forget’ which Alpha you belong to, (L/N).” Levi almost mocks, sliding a hand to brace himself on the bed while the other drifted down to your clit to gently tease you. Your clit had already been swollen. After all, it was a fertile week for you, what with being on your heat. Your legs shuddered in response, buckling back down to the bed. You never wanted to be a submissive party… but Levi was working you so nicely today. His thrusts quickened, filling your aching warmth over and over again. The tip of his dick felt as though it was rubbing your cervix, prodding even. 

The sensation of it caused your hips to shift up against his with a soft mewl of your lips. The two of you had been through this before. Levi’s strong arms wound just under your breasts, drawing his teeth into your neck in response. Your neck was littered with bites from him. Another was soon to come. Your skin popped open in his mouth under the pressure of his fangs. His own peak was quickly rising up on him. You could feel so by the bulge of his dick at the base expanding to lock your body in place. “Fu… fuck you, you’re going to knot me,” You protested, tears jerking at your eyes. It was useless to fight it, his arms around your own and under your breasts ensured that he kept you in place as it expanded inside you. 

Levi’s teeth popped free of your skin. “Why not? Stop me from seeding you.” He laughs cruelly, pressing his tip against your cervix. Your body fully shaking under his grip ensured that he almost had it… you were so close to that rich peak. His knot rubs deeply inside your swollen body. It would only take seconds before he came. The swell of his knot expanding your walls pushed you over as his thick cum filled your warm channel. “I-I’m not you…your breeding bitch,” You choked out to no avail, riding out the orgasm with willing hips mashing against his own. Levi presses his head against your own roughly until he finished, rolling you back onto your back with his knot tightly gripping you in place. His fingers unbuttoned the corset smiling as your breasts fell free of their captor. Your hands came to grip your locks, it was humiliating. Did he really have to breed you… like that? His nimble fingers then moved to the streaks of your belly. 

“You tried to cover them up,” He notes the make-up over your stretchmark laden belly. Your eyes drifted down to where he was stroking with a sharp click of your tongue. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s hideous how many I have.” You asked of him. Levi shakes his head in response, pulling you in for a rough kiss. It really is a harsh kiss… but you could feel that care in which he intended it. It took a few moments for the kiss to soften but when it did, you melted into it. Slowly he pulled off of your lips, “They’re testaments to- Your conquests?” You cut him off sharply, folding your arms in response. How many times he had gotten you pregnant! He was known to kill visitors during your heat. If anyone was going to warm your body during heat, it was going to be him. He wasn’t about to take any challenges. Levi shakes his head with a soft snort, “Ruin everything. I would have said our family,” Levi spoke in a rare gentle moment. And for a moment, those stretchmarks didn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment ;;


End file.
